Methodology and Statistics Core Because of the importance of this component of the Center, we present its purpose and functioning in greater detail. The Methodology Core serves several major functions. The first is to have the necessary expertise to conduct statistical analyses and data management of research projects, to develop research designs, and to select appropriate measures for the Center's research. The second function is to make substantive methodological contributions that will enhance the study of cross-cultural issues and ethnicity in intervention and service research. The Methodology Core will facilitate and develop pilot studies that will expand the existing research strategies and methodologies pertinent to culturally based research such as the sampling of small ethnic populations, the testing of culturally-oriented research methodologies, and the development of culturally appropriate research instruments. The Core also conducts workshops to train students and scholars in the most up-to-date research methodologies used to study cultural variables and to examine Asian American issues.